


aftermath

by zensa



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, ft. pheonix's spirit, kiana's sad, kind of a drabble? very short, uhhhh i just wanted to write something, welp she's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zensa/pseuds/zensa
Summary: In the end, Kiana still loves her, despite it all.





	aftermath

_You thought she was cold and aloof... but she was much worse._

"Stop!" Kiana shouted. "Stop lying to me!"  
The girl clutched her head. In front of her, Fu Hua stood. There was a blank expression on her face.   
_She's always been the predator. If she had just died, none of this would've happened.. look, she's hunting you again!_  
  
"Fu Hua?"  
The illusion moved forwards.

* * *

"Don't listen to her, Kiana."  
The girl looked around. She ached all over, and there was a dull throbbing in her head. "Where are you?"  
"Don't despair, because I'm always here... don't ignore me anymore."

Kiana remembers some things. She sees them as though she's watching a complete stranger do things in her own body. She remembers Himeko, covered in blood and bruises and still fighting.

Worst of all, she remembers watching her slowly fall into the void, unmoving. _You killed her. It was your fault._

And Fu Hua. Kiana fought with her too, didn't she? Fu Hua lost.   
Otto shot her afterwards.  
(All your fault.)  
  
__"Don't listen to her. I'm proud of you, Kiana."


End file.
